


Evolution

by sarhea



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarhea/pseuds/sarhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if being the Shikon Miko forces Kagome to evolve, to become something more… What would she become?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exit

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: ‘Evolution’ by Eternity of Sins. It’s a wonderful fic and I highly recommend reading it and Opposites Attracted, both were posted on Dokuga.com but I'm not sure what happened. The author may have taken them down or changed names, good luck finding it  
> Warning: graphic sexual intimacy in some chapters  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kagome or Inuyasha and co.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how it began. Kagome finds herself feeling like a square peg and Sesshoumaru notices something her friends did not.

Kagome smiled a cheery smile that hid her weariness as she made her polite excuses and retreated towards the hut she used to share with Sango and Shippo.  When Sango married Miroku she shared it with Shippo.  When Shippo left to get training from a kitsune clan she lived in it alone.

Once upon a time she had hoped to share it with InuYasha but no more; he was Kikyos.  Kagome had wished all those killed by Naraku and his detachments back to life - Kohaku, Kougas clan, the taijiya village and several other human and youkai settlements - and then the Shikon no Tama vanished.  Everyone had taken it as a sign that the wish was a pure wish but everyone was wrong.  Kagome didn’t have the heart to tell them the jewel had returned to its place within her.

She hadn’t realized it at first until the dreams started, dreams of choir like voices asking her to accept the responsibility, and the changes that would come.  She had ignored the dreams until the energy started flooding her system, burning and consuming her resources, pushing her body to channel more than it was designed to.  Her miko skills had sky rocketed and spells that usually took days of preparation, rituals and chants could be cast within minutes by a mere thought. 

She focused her preparations on barriers and shields, to protect the village from anyone who might sense the surging energies and suspect.  She prepared talismans to safeguard her friends and allies the best she could.  She earned a reputation for healing the incurable.  This had several side effects:  one, suitors were driven away by her status and abilities; two, suitors including wealthy lords, ningen, hanyou and youkai, were drawn by the power and status to be gained by having such a female as mate or part of their household; three, her male friends ever even more protective taking it on themselves to drive away those they deemed unworthy, which was all males, only the really persistent remained but none of them sparked any interest in her.

If she stayed here she would never find what she was looking for.  Kagome wished she could return to the future, to cry in her mothers arms and ask for her advice but the well had been sealed once the wish was made.  Kagome had made it a weekly ritual to try to return home for several months.  She gave up when her powers peaked; it would be impossible to hide or excuse away such abilities in her birth time, there were no shrines or monasteries that would provide the necessary training in the twentieth century.  The past was her home now. 

~o~ 

Kaede sighed as she watched the small figure clad in dark blue hakamas and a sky blue haori approach her hut.  Her gray-blue eyes were solemn, without the cheer of her old companions or the villagers.  Kaede had sensed the power fluctuations in the young one but had chosen to wait.  Pressing Kagome would not help, only make her more closed off and reluctant to talk.

“Kaede-baa-san, can we talk?”

“Of course.  Come on in.”

The two women entered the hut.  The elder watched with a single wide eye as the younger cast several high level sealing spells to prevent eavesdropping, all without any preparation.

“What is it Kagome-chan?”

Kagome dropped to the tatami mat and folded her legs beneath her.

“I have to leave Kaede-baa-san.”

“I take it has something to do with your power surging.”  Kaede murmured softly and hid a smile at the surprised expression.  “I have been watching young one.  Your power has been rising rapidly and shows no sign of reaching a plateau, something that can be potentially dangerous.  I would usually recommend advanced training in a remote shrine but I take it you have other plans?”

“Hai.  A shrine cannot help me.  I need to go somewhere else.”

“Do you know where?”

“Iie.  But I will when I reach it.”

“Do you have a direction?”

“Hai.  The mountains.”

“That can be dangerous.”

“It is where I have to go.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Distract the others.  Tell them I’ve gone on a solitary training trip and will be back in a few weeks.”

“They will be worried when they find the truth.”

“They cannot help me.  Nor can they walk this path with me.”

“Are you sure this is wise?”

“To be honest?  No.  But I have to do this Kaede, I am so tired of being driven by the dreams, the surging power, the constant terror of attracting a daiyoukai powerful enough to kill me.  This path is leading to Change, it will kill me or make me.”

Kaede studied the pale face noting the weariness in the eyes and stance.  It remotely reminded her of her sister from fifty years ago, only then Kikyo was burdened by duty and responsibility, Kagome was burdened by instinct and power.  And then she came to a decision.

“Very well Kagome.  I will cover your absence for as long as possible.”

“Thank you Kaede-baa-san.”

 

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

  

Kagome was very grateful for her modern moccasin-style boots and quilted clothing.  It had not begun to snow but the wind cut like blades on her exposed skin.  Part of her was vaguely aware of the potential for frostbite, the greater part was instinct driven to press on.

Something tugged at her soul, her heart, her core.  It created an emptiness and whispered of promises of fulfillment.  Kagome Knew it wasn’t evil, but it wasn’t good either, it just Was.  Feeling more reassured she followed the Call.  Evil was a big no-no but Good made Kagome feel uneasy.  Probably her Shinto upbringing, she was more inclined towards Tao and balance.

Her feet were numb by the time she found the cave, a crevasse in the sheer rock face.  Cautiously she followed the Call praying that the cave wasn’t occupied by bat-youkai or some such creature.  It wasn’t.

The walls were embedded by some strange pink, blue, purple crystal that reflected the light from the softly glowing moss.  Quickly she made a small fire that further illuminated the cavern.  The main cavern was surprisingly spacious with a dais-like platform towards the back.  The wall behind it was more heavily embedded with crystals that seemed to glow with their own energies.

Hypnotized Kagome dropped her bag down and stepped to the dais, drawn to the light and beauty in those jewel like shards.

{Remove your clothes.}  The choral voice whispered.

{I’ll be cold.}

{You won’t.  Not here.}

Reluctantly she stripped and was pleasantly surprised.  The dais was warm, far warmer than it should be given the temperature of the rest of the cave and the weather outside.  Carefully she folded the clothes and placed it in a pile near her backpack.  Before she could dig out dry clothes something sparkled in the corner of her eye.  She turned and fell into a dazzling rainbow of fractured crystals.

 

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

 

Sesshoumaru frowned as he followed his instincts.  Weeks ago he had felt a powerful pulse in the vicinity of InuYashas Forest.  He had ignored it, believing it to be the ill-trained mikos attempts at mastering a new technique, but it happened again and again, growing stronger each time.  Curious and concerned about the source of the power Sesshoumaru decided to investigate and begin his inquiry at the village.

Unfortunately the ningens including his idiot half-breed brother were less than helpful.  None of them had sensed anything much less the potential.  When he had inquired about the miko all had been caught off-guard, none of them had realized the miko had left the village several days before, around the same time the pulses began.  Certain they had nothing to offer the daiyoukai had followed his instincts tracking the fading scent of the miko and the power.  Thankfully he had decided to make this trip solo, without his ward or retainer, and had no distractions from the task he had set himself.

~o~  

Citrine eyes narrowed as they studied the crevasse before him.  The trail ended here.  But how could she survive a fortnight without a source of water or fuel?  Curious he entered the cave and was pleasantly surprised by the warmth.  A natural hot spring perhaps? 

Steady steps took him deeper into the cave until he came across a pink barrier.  Warily he tested the energies.  Reiki.  He looked around the room illuminated by refracting crystals but saw no sign of the miko.  Warily he reached out to test the barrier and was shocked when it formed an opening large enough for the daiyoukai to pass through.

To cross or to not cross?  Would it allow him to leave?  Was this a trap?  Questions raced through his mind though his expression never changed.

However curiosity was a besetting sin of his and so he stepped through.

The room beyond the barrier was warm and humid supporting his theory of a hot spring.  The crystals in the walls towards the back were bigger and more brilliant as they refracted the light from the glowing moss.  The pulse now was stronger, almost a sensation or sound.  Curious he moved towards the back after drawing Tokujin out and came across the source of the pulsing energy.

A large sac or cocoon made from some tough silky material roughly six feet long and two feet wide.  Whatever was within the cocoon was the source of the strange energy.  Was it an insect youkai undergoing a metamorphosis?  If so why would it be protected by a reiki barrier?

Wanting to know more he edged closer to the cocoon and was distracted by a familiar sight.  A carry sac made of bright yellow material, something the miko carried during her travels to gather the Shikon shards.  There was a pile of clothing and footwear next to it.  A careful scenting assured the daiyoukai the owner of said clothing was the miko in question and she was uninjured and calm when she last wore the items.

Suddenly something struck him.  A missing miko, a cocoon, no evidence of any form of attack… What was going on?  A growl escaped his lips.

“Miko, even when you are not present you cause trouble.”

As though in response to his question the pulsing energy altered subtlety.  The energies became almost soothing, refreshing.  For the first time in two centuries Sesshoumaru felt his Blood Beast calm down without being forced into compliance.  Gold eyes widened as the daiyoukai realized what a boon this haven could be… a source of restoration and privacy away from responsibilities and duty.

A small smile curved thin lips.  There was time a plenty to find out the exact nature of the cocoon.  Perhaps even determine of a way to move it to his Stronghold.  It would be more convenient than traveling to the Mountains every time he wished to bask in the rejuvenating energies.

 

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

 

Miroku focused on ignoring Sangos soft sniffles.  She was a strong woman and would not be pleased if any male acknowledged her weakness at this point.  Instead he focused on organizing the rumors they had gathered, rumors to track down their missing friend.  A soft sigh escaped his own lips as he remembered what brought them to this point, who had set them on this path.

Sesshoumaru.

 

~ooO Begin Flashback >…>…>

“Where is the miko?”

Everyone blinked taken aback by the question.

“Kaede?”  InuYasha scowled but did not lower his weapon.  “She’s in her hut.  What do you want with her?”

Sesshoumaru frowned.  “Do not be a fool hanyou.  The miko this Sesshoumaru is looking for is the young one.  Your mate.”

InuYasha tensed.  “Kikyo?  What do you want with her.”

A soft growl escaped the daiyoukais lips.  “You actually mated that abomination?”

InuYasha moved to attack but was intercepted by Miroku who tried to defuse the situation.

“Kikyo-san is no longer a golem of clay and dirt, Kagome-sama used the Shikon to give her a flesh-and-blood body.”

“That is the miko this Sesshoumaru wishes to see.”

“Kagome-chan?  What do you want with her?  I won’t let you hurt her.”  Sango tensed defensively.

Sesshoumaru glared.  “This Sesshoumaru wishes to speak to the miko Kagome.”

“That is not possible.”  A raspy voice responded.  Everyone turned to the elderly one-eyed miko.  “Kagome has left the village.”

Gold eyes flashed as the daiyoukai realized what happened.  “Two weeks ago.  Solstice night.”

Kaede bowed her head.  “Hai.  She said she had to leave and left.”

Everyone frowned.

“What do you mean you old hag?!  Kagome can’t go home and she’ll be attacked if she goes out there!”  InuYasha yelled.

Kaede snorted.  “I pity any youkai who attack her.  They’ll be purified in an instant.”

“But what if she is overwhelmed?”  Sango fretted.

Kaede shook her head.  “Kagome-chan is undergoing some changes; few can be with her at this time so give her some privacy and space.  She will be fine.”

InuYasha scowled.  “You are wrong.  If you let her go off on her own you are going senile old hag!  She’s probably dead or seriously injured by now!”

“Believe what you will InuYasha.  But Kagome can look after herself.”

<...<...< End Flashback Ooo~

 

And Kaede was right.  They followed the rumors of a beautiful powerful miko crossing the lands to the mountains.  In her wake she left marauding youkai purified to ashes and restored the nearly dead to full health.

After a certain point there were few settlements or inhabitants, no way to follow a cold trail when the scent had dissipated.  After two moons of fruitless searching InuYasha and Kikyo refused to continue.

 

~ooO Begin Flashback >…>…>

“We should stop looking.  The weather is turning bad and the trail has gone cold.”

“You promised to protect her!”  Sango was aghast at the hanyous words.

White triangular ears flattened on his head.  “Feh.  The bitch is nothing but trouble.  She left by herself Sango.  She didn’t tell any of us anything!”

Warm brown eyes turned furious.  “Kagome has never abandoned us!  She always followed when someone else left the group for any personal reason!  It is our turn to follow her and make sure she is alright!”

InuYasha shook his head.  “No.  It is too dangerous to be wandering in this weather with no direction.  I won’t risk Kikyos health.  Kagome made her choice.  Besides from what we’ve heard she can look after herself.”

Sango recoiled from the cold uncaring words.  “You betrayed your promise to protect her from the very start!  You are a User like Kouga because you only protected her to get the Shikon shards!”  InuYasha growled but Sango ignored the threatening sound.  “Go!  Go and forget about the woman who gave up so much to bring your dead lover back to life!”

<...<...< End Flashback Ooo~

 

“Miroku-kun?”

The houshi stirred himself to the present.  “Hai Sango-chan?”

“Do you think we’ll find her?”  The hesitant question was softly whispered.

“Hai.  From what Kaede said Kagome-samas power is spilling out uncontrolled.  The rumors of these new undiscovered healing pools might be a side-effect of her leaking power.  We just have to track the water back to its source.”

Sango sighed.  “We’ve eliminated ten sources of fourteen.  The weather is worse in the mountains where the remaining four are located.”

Miroku frowned.  “We could wait for warmer weather.”  He suggested neutrally.

Immediately Sango refused.  “Iie.  I don’t want to risk Kagome-chan getting hurt.  Every delay increases the changes of that.”

Miroku nodded slowly and pulled out a scroll from his ‘back pack’ and opened it carefully, spreading the parchment on the dirt before the fire.  It was a map drawn by one of the healers they had encountered and added to by other sources of information.  It marked local trails and the sources of known springs, those used by healers for decades and those newly discovered.  He studied the markings and tapped one.

“This is the closest to our current campsite.  The midwife in last village insisted this spring never had any healing properties until three moons ago.”

Sangos eyes brightened.  “When Kagome left.”

“Whatever power that changed the pool… it might be drawing Kagome in.”

“Could it be a youkai?”

“A benevolent one.  Or perhaps an elemental spirit or minor kami.”  Miroku admitted.  “Youkai with ill-intent always exact a price for their healing within a moon.  I did not feel any dark aura in that village, there were no disappearances or unexplained deaths.  Nevertheless we should be on our guard.  Just in case.”

“Of course.”

 

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

 

Sango stared aghast at the dark entrance to the cave.

“Miroku, are you sure?”

“Positive.  This cave is the source of that power.”  The houshi hesitated.  “The barrier is an advanced version of what Kagome-sama uses for the village.  It is shielding the power source aura.  I did not sense it until we were practically in the cavern.”

“But the barrier is not allowing us to pass!”  Sango cried out in near tears. 

“It does resemble the barrier in Midorikos Cave.”  Miroku pointed out mildly.  “It is probably designed to keep those who do not fit the criteria out.”

“Kagome would never do that!  We’re her friends!”

Miroku sighed.  “Kagome-sama is changing.  She left without telling us for a reason.  The barrier is to keep everyone away for that same reason.”  Then he stiffened.  “Sango, there is a youkai nearby!”

The taijiya readied her weapon eyes darting around looking for the enemy.

“Put down your weapons.”  A cool familiar voice broke the tension.

“Sesshoumaru-sama?”  Miroku did not know whether to be worried or relieved.

The daiyoukai emerged over the edge of the cliff being borne on a cloud of youki.  Gracefully he stepped off and onto solid ground and the cloud dissipated.

As he walked towards them Miroku realized something.  “Your arm.  It is back.”

The daiyoukai lifted a hand that belonged to his once-lost left arm.  Said hand was a perfect match for his right one down to the claws and maroon markings.

A tiny smirk curved the usually down turned mouth.  “An unexpected but not unwelcome gift.”

Sangos eyes narrowed.  “Your arm was regenerated.  By the source of these new healing springs.”

He inclined his head.  “This Sesshoumaru knows nothing of the healing springs you speak about.”

“But you know about the source of this power.  The one in this cave behind the barrier.”  Miroku spoke neutrally.

The daiyoukai did not blink.  “Hai.”  And he walked towards the cavern easily countering Sangos attempts to block him.

Miroku noted the daiyoukai was not using lethal force (acid claws or swords or full strength) and came to a quick conclusion.  “Sango stop it!”

The taijiya paused and in that instant Miroku spoke quickly.  “Sesshoumaru-sama, is Kagome-sama inside that cavern?  Sango and I are very worried for her.”

The daiyoukai paused but did not turn around.  “The miko rests within the cave.”

“Can you please ask her to come out?”  Sango realized what Miroku had seen first.  The inu-daiyoukai had breached the barrier and come into contact with the raw source power of the healing springs and thus regenerated his amputated limb in weeks than the decades it would usually take.

“The miko cannot be roused from her current condition.  She will wake when she is ready.”  He disappeared into the darkness.

Sango and Miroku hurried after him.

“Sesshoumaru-sama!  When will she wake up?”

The two ningens reached the barrier and stared helplessly at the daiyoukai who had crossed the barrier and was walking down the tunnel, towards the warm glow at the back of the cavern.  His voice floated back calmly.

“When she is ready.”

“What is happening to her?”  Sango cried out.

“She is changing Taijiya.  She will leave the cave when she has fully matured.  Now leave.  If you or the houshi are around when this Sesshoumaru departs you will be treated as a lesser youkai.”

“She is our friend Sesshoumaru-sama!  We are concerned for her well-being.”  Miroku called out in placating tones.

“She is safe within this cavern.  This Sesshoumarus aura and scent dissuade the lesser youkai.  Those bold enough to press are repelled by the barrier.  If they are present during my visits they are eliminated.”

Sango started to cry.  Miroku wrapped an arm around her shoulders and drew her close murmuring words of comfort.

“Don’t cry Sango.  If Sesshoumaru wanted to kill Kagome-sama he would have done so long time ago.  The reason he keeps visiting is because he is curious about something.  As long as Kagome doesn’t attack him directly he won’t harm her.”

Sangos face brightened.  “Do you think so?”

“Hai.  Whenever Sesshoumaru attacked Kagome-sama in the past it was because she interfered with his plans and goals.  She only did that to protect InuYasha.  Since InuYasha isn’t around she has no reason to defy and irritate him.”

“You are right.  But I am still worried about her.”

“As am I.  But we cannot do anything about the barrier.  I do not care to bring InuYasha to try to use Red Tetsaiga on the barrier since Sesshoumaru is around.  I do not believe it will work and merely anger Sesshoumaru.  I suggest we wait and make visits.  If we are polite Sesshoumaru might give us more information.”

“Do we tell InuYasha anything?”

“Iie.  He would have known if he had stayed like we asked him to.  He abandoned Kagome now and a long time ago.  He has no right to any information about her well-being or whereabouts.”

~o~  

Sesshoumaru heaved an inward sigh of relief when his senses told him the houshi had persuaded the taijiya to move away from the cavern entrance and towards the foot of the mountain.  He was vaguely interested in what caused the rift between InuYasha and his old taichi but it was low on his priorities.  Besides from what he heard he would be seeing the houshi and taijiya in the future.

His steps quickened as he entered the main chamber and moved to the dais where the softly glowing cocoon lay pulsing.  Immediately the tension in his body brought on by duty and responsibility drained away leaving him refreshed.  The claws of his new left hand touched the cocoon gently and was rewarded by a fresh surge of energy from the being within the cocoon.

Idly he wondered if it truly was the miko within the cocoon.  His senses told him it was.  Hers was the only scent besides his within the cavern and her fragrance permeated the tough silken material that formed the cocoon.  Logic insisted it couldn’t be.  She was his hanyou siblings ally and once-mate, she was the one who drew Tetsaiga and gave it to InuYasha.  She would have never restored his left arm to him.  But if it was the miko, she probably wasn’t aware of the specific details of anything going on outside the cocoon.

For the nth time he wondered what sort of metamorphosis the miko was undergoing.  What would she be reborn as?  Would she still be human or something else?  Youkai or something more…?

 

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

TBC…

 


	2. Maturity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome emerges. As what, read and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lemon towards the end of this chapter.

Kagome twisted within the warm not-fluid.  She could feel the silken walls brush against her bare skin during her rare waking moments.  But most of the time she dreamt.  She dreamt of cool charged energies, soothing auras, a powerful dominant presence.  He had been there from the start, a constant source of reassurance and stability in her private world. 

The first time she had felt him she had been terrified he would drag her out of this safe womb before she was ready but as time passed her fears had faded and she had welcomed him.  Unable to vocalize her pleasure she had done all she could to grant him comfort and healing when he was with her.  From him she learnt without words.  When her energies laced with his to heal him she gained from his essence his knowledge and experience. 

A worthy opponent will see through illusions but lies must never be spoken. 

Power is to protect what is claimed. 

Pack is most important of all relationships. 

Destroying for the sake of destruction was for the weak. 

If one battles it must be for a worthy reason or against an equal or better opponent. 

Control is of utmost importance to not shame lineage with a poor display.

One must return loyalty or be dishonored.

Duty and Responsibility must never be shirked.

And so on.

Big things.  Little things.  Beliefs.  Idealogy.  Opinions.

Some she disagreed with.  Others she embraced whole-heartedly.  Most were accepted as relevant for the Feudal Era in which she now lived.

There was no black or white, only shades of gray.

 

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

 

Sesshoumaru stared at the faintly pink-blue tinged white cocoon.  In the past week the urge to return to this place had been so strong he had cancelled several important meetings without a second thought.

It was nearly time.  Soon the miko would emerge from her protective shell.

As though in response to his thoughts the silky material stretched prodded from within.  The material thinned and distorted allowing the daiyoukai to see the shadowed outlines of moving limbs.  A soft glow filled the cocoon outlining the lithe feminine body in dark relief. 

And then the material gave way at one point.  Quickly the cocoon ripped falling apart and to the stone surface exposing the nude female form that had been hidden within for so long.

Amber eyes studied the female intently, noting every aspect of her including several additions Sesshoumaru had not expected.

She was clearly not entirely human, not with her pointed ears, fangs, slit-pupil eyes, facial markings in the form of narrow pink strips.  The rest of her body had also changed.  Her body was fragile-looking, small and delicately made.  Even the claws on her fingers and toes had the same delicate femininity that made Sesshoumaru question their usefulness in battle.  Her body was slick with the delicately scented fluids that had cushioned her in the cocoon, her black hair was wet and clinging damply to her skin, neck, back and front.

And she was clearly unaware of him.  Any youkai would have sensed his presence and power by now but she hadn’t.  Was she a hanyou?  But even hanyous would have detected potential threats by now.  Was her senses muted from the change?  If so how long would it take for her to sense him and react?

Deciding it would not make a difference either way Sesshoumaru waited.  He watched her struggle to find her balance only to fall back on her backside into the nest of silky cocoon fragments and scented fluids.  A growl of frustration and loathing escaped her.

Sesshoumaru watched with interest as she first rolled onto her stomach and then shifted onto her hands and knees.  The perfect position of a submissive bitch.  Red bled into amber as his feet took him to her.

Blue eyes snapped in his direction in a wild panic.  She had sensed him!  A soft keening sound of fear escaped her as she crawled off the dais and pressed herself against the rocky wall, cringing slightly but knowing there was no escape from the powerful and experienced predator.

Sesshoumaru stripped off his clothing as he walked.  His swords and obi, boots, armor, haori all formed a trail behind him as he approached her.  All he wore were white hakamas and the white lineage pelt over one bare shoulder.

Blue eyes widened a fraction.  “I know you.”  Even her voice was different.  Gone were the high girlish-tones.  Now her voice was soft and throaty, well suited to the growls of an inu-youkai.  “I know your soul.”  She looked faintly confused.  “You… taught me in my dreams.”

Sesshoumarus eyes widened a fraction then narrowed.  Clearly she had somehow been absorbing his essence and knowledge as she soothed and regenerated him from within the cocoon.  Could she still do that now that she was self-aware and not acting on subconscious instinct?

“Do you know who you are?  Who you look upon?”

“My name?  My name is Kagome.  You… You are Sesshoumaru.  Pack but no more.”  She looked faintly distressed at that confession.

Sesshoumaru smirked.  “You are mistaken.  You are Pack.”

Kagome shook her head.  “No.  InuYasha denied me.”  A soft keening sound of mourning escaped her.  “He has chosen another.  I am nothing.  Nothing!”

Now he was kneeling before her, forcing her eyes to meet his with two fingers under one pointed chin.

“You are wrong Kagome.  You are this Sesshoumarus.  Pack.  Bitch.  Mate.”  Sesshoumaru wasn’t certain why he said that but instincts urged him to make the Claim.  His more logical side also supported his instincts.  She was powerful, clearly not ningen, with the power to heal and soothe his body, mind, and soul.

Her eyes widened in shock but before she could protest he pressed his mouth to hers and proceeded to thoroughly kiss her.

Memories from Before screamed at her to run and hide.  To flee from this cold beautiful youkai who had nearly succeeded in killing her and her friends.

Memories from Now urged her to submit and obey.  To melt into his touch and respond to his caresses because he was the One, the Only One for her.

Sharp fangs nipped at the sensitive cords of her throat raising delicate welts on white flesh.  Large clawed hands in her damp hair tugged her head back to expose more of the underside of her jaw and throat.

His name escaped her in soft breathy pants.  “Ses-shou-ma-ru.”

“Mmm?”  He could scent her rising desire.  Just a few more minutes and she would be more than ready to accept him.

Then she jerked away from his mouth, flushed, swollen, ripe with need.

“You don’t want me!”  She cried out.  “I am weak!  I traveled with InuYasha!  The untrained miko!  Remember?”

He chuckled softly.  “Once, a long time ago, but no more.”

“You don’t know anything about me!”

“Who do you think you are fooling Kagome?  This Sesshoumaru knows enough about you to respect your courage and determination.  And now that you are inuyoukai there is no point in denying the attraction.”

“So if I was just an ordinary human you wouldn’t be attracted to me?”

“Probably.  But you are not an ordinary human.  You never were.”

Kagome glanced at her claw-tipped hands.  “I’ve changed.  But what if I never changed?  What if I stayed as a ningen miko?”

“This Sesshoumaru would never have approached you.”  Sesshoumaru answered bluntly.  “You have seen how intimate relationships between youkai and ningens end… Badly.”

Kagome flinched then stilled.  What he said was true.  Every single couple ended up parting, one half killed while the other struggled to raise a hanyou child despised and feared by both societies.  As much as Kagome hated it she could understand the daiyoukais point of view.  He would not want his offspring to go through what other hanyous endured, would endure.

“So you are only acting on your interest in me is because I’ve changed.”  Kagome was proud of how steady her voice was.

“Hai.”

Kagome wasn’t sure of how to react to such bluntness.  He was telling her the truth and it completely destroyed her self-esteem.  She wanted to run and hide and deny him, hurt him as he hurt her.

“Miko, youkais do not mate for love; it is a fragile fickle emotion that rarely withstands the test of time.  What do you know of this Sesshoumaru?”

Kagome blinked.  Flashes of memories, experiences, lessons...

“You are guided by your personal honor, not society.”

“Do you imagine this Sesshoumaru would Claim a mate with intentions to dishonor his lineage and mate?”

“No…”  Kagome trailed off.  “But I want love!”

“You want displays of affection, loyalty, companionship, trust, understanding.”

“Yes.”

“This Sesshoumaru can give all that to you.  And more.”

And then he pressed her against the wall and brought her body to life with every inch of his.

 

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

 

Kagome came to and winced feeling the ache between her thighs, the bruises, scrapes and teeth marks in other areas.  He had taken her thoroughly forcing her body practically drown from endorphins released from each orgasm.  Between short naps he had roused her and demonstrated the ways her body could be pleasured, leaving her trembling, sweaty, exhausted, and sore before he actually experienced his release.  She wondered if she would be able to walk anytime today.  Wasn’t youkai healing supposed to kick in by now?

“Good morn Ka-go-me.”

Gingerly she shifted onto her belly to make some space but was quickly thwarted when he moved to straddle her, keeping the bulk of his weight off her smaller frame by crouching over her on his hands and knees.

A soft moan escaped her as the hard lean body behind her shifted her thighs and thrust into her from behind, stretching swollen tissue around his girth.  She hissed as he reached the end of her channel.  Soft knowing chuckles made her want to turn around and hit him.  She could but she didn’t. 

Last time she did he had punished her by taking her to the edge but refusing to let her climax leaving her inexperienced self frustrated and enraged.  She did not know enough to break his control or to satisfy her own urges.  Kagome vowed to find some older youkai women or even geisha to get some tips on managing male lovers.  

“You are killing me Maru.”  He had made his displeasure very evident when she had used the diminutive Sesshy, or even Sesshou.  Maru was more acceptable to him.  She couldn’t quite argue since he was Perfection.

He chuckled softly.  It was something she had discovered about him in the past twenty hours.  He abandoned the mask-like expression and spoke in a more teasing lilt than his usual stony tones during intimate encounters; or at least he did with her.  He enjoyed making her cry and scream and growl out her need, her pleasure, her joy.  He was not very vocal in demonstrating his satisfaction but Kagome knew she had pleased him by the warm light in usually cool eyes, his voice, his words.  He was not denying his newfound attachment to her.

“If this Sesshoumaru wished you dead it would be a done deal.”  He thrust his hips against her backside in emphasis.

Kagome winced as somehow another inch of hard flesh found its way inside her.  She could feel his cock pressing against her belly from the inside.  She shuddered as the hard shaft rubbed against sensitive nerves on the inside and the pressure ground her clit against the soft white pelt that was the only thing between them and the stony floor of the cavern.

“Are you reassured of this Sesshoumarus affections?  His desire for you?”   He murmured softly in one pointed ear.

“Yes.”

“And what of loyalty and companionship?  Trust and understanding?”

“You care for Rin, even Jaken.  You are not very demonstrative but you protect them.  And you do not hurt them with careless words.  You will never turn your back on those you form ties to.  Duty and obligation to the past and the future shape your present actions and your path.”

“Can you see yourself sharing that path with this Sesshoumaru Kagome?”

Kagome struggled but in the end found she could not lie.  “Yes.”

“Then you are Mine!”  The growl of triumph ended when he sank his fangs into the flesh to the right side of the base of her neck.

Pleasure and pain mingled from that point where his fangs tore her flesh, as the cold acid of his venom and youki flooded her veins.  Kagomes last conscious thought was that of primal satisfaction before she blacked out from overwhelming pleasure radiating from her neck and her core as her body convulsed around his shaft, soaking him and the pelt beneath her in musky fluids.

Sesshoumaru had marked her as his mate.

 

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

TBC…

 


	3. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the inu taichi and Kouga find out about Kagome and Sesshoumarus involvement. Predictably the two guys lose it; they try and fail to separate Kagome from Sesshoumaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing too explicit, just limey in the middle of the chapter.

“Kaede-sama!”

“Kaede-sama!”

Kaede blinked at the twin cries coming from two who were supposed to be traveling.

“Sango?  Miroku?  What ails thee?”

The two younger individuals came to a stop before the elderly miko.  So concerned for their friend they failed to take note of two particular presences – InuYasha, and Kouga who stopped by to see Kagome.

Sango spoke first.  “Kagome is gone.” 

The ookami was confused.  Didn’t Kagome live in this village? 

The inu-hanyou growled.  What were they talking about?

Then Miroku continued.  “We went to the cave we told you about.  The barrier is gone and the cave is empty.  The only thing we found were the waxed paper squares Kagome-chan uses to wrap travel rations in.”

Kaede frowned.  “There was nothing else in the cave?”

“There was this.”  Miroku produced a large scrap of lilac-pink-blue silk that glowed radiantly.

Kaede gasped when she touched it.  “It has reiki and youki!”

InuYasha growled and pushed forward.  “That smells like Kagome!”  He glared at the monk.  “You knew where she was all along and you didn’t tell me?!?!”

Miroku glared right back.  “Why should we?  Aren’t you the one who said she made her choice, that she could look after herself?  Why do you care?  What Kagome does is no concern of yours!”

“But she is My female!”  Kouga snarled.

Sango glared right back.  “She is not Yours!”  She roared right in the ookamis face.  “She said so time and time again!”

Kouga snarled but subsided.  His Blood Beast demanded he force the arrogant bitch into submission but his mind told him if he did so all of them would unite against him, especially without Kagome to restrain Inu-kuro or the Taijiya.  Kouga knew he was strong but without the Shikon shards there was no way he could outmaneuver two experienced fighters and a wily houshi.

InuYasha sniffed the scrap of material carefully and growled.  “This also smells like Sesshoumaru!”  He caught the guilty expressions.  “You mean my bastard brother knew and you didn’t tell me?!!”

Sango sniffed.  “Sesshoumaru-sama went looking for Kagome.  In fact he found her cave before us.”  She hesitated and then continued.  “We never actually saw Kagome because there was a barrier across the cave.  He said that she was changing and would wake when she was ready.”  A small sob caught in her throat.  “He was the only one who could cross the barrier.”

“And you believed him?!”  InuYasha was incredulous.

Miroku was quick to retaliate.  “Sesshoumaru-sama never lies.  Unlike you!  In fact from what we could see he was a regular visitor and very polite in responding to our inquiries about Kagome-sama.”

“Then where is Kagome?”  Kouga snarled.  “That bastard is holding her hostage!  I’m going to rescue her!”

InuYasha growled at the thought.  Habit and instinct generated only one possible path of action - Kill Sesshoumaru and Take Back Kagome.

The three ningens sighed as they watched the youkai and hanyou rush off on an impromptu rescue mission without any supplies or planning.

“Are ye going to follow them?”  Kaede asked dryly.

“Hai, but not before a full nights rest.  Kilala is tired and our packs are empty.  Besides those two will not be able to breach the barrier around Sesshoumarus den.  All they’ll do is irk him enough to leave his den to eradicate the two noisy idiots.”  Sango bit out harshly.

Miroku huffed but nodded in agreement.

Kaede shrugged.  “Then rest.  My soup pot is full.”  She hesitated.  “Kikyo might be joining you when she hears InuYasha has left.”

Sango smiled with malicious amusement.  “Good!  I want to see her lay into InuYasha for running after another woman without even telling her about the situation.  Serves the baka right!”

 

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

 

Three days later Sango, Miroku and Kikyo had reached the end of their trail near a mountain meadow.  The targets of their tracking were two near-out-of-control males trying to destroy the barriers around a small estate built right into a mountainside.  It was very evident they were not succeeding. 

InuYasha and Kouga were sweaty, grubby, and exhausted.  They had foraged for food but most of the bigger game and been driven off by the loud explosions.  Even though they were hungry they weren’t crazy enough to go steal from a village in Sesshoumarus territory.

Kikyo dismounted from her horse her face grim and angry.  There was no fear as she went up to InuYasha and slapped him before he could speak.

“What were you thinking?”  She hissed in angry sibilant tones.

InuYasha opened his mouth to speak but then shut it.  He had no valid excuse so he remained stubbornly silent.

Kouga on the other hand felt no such restraint.

“I don’t care about Inu-kuro but Kagome is my female and that bastard has her!”

Sango dismounted from Kilala and glared at the two males.

“You two shut up!  I’m going to try a little courtesy.”  She unhooked Hiraikotsu from its harness on her back and laid it down against a boulder.  “Miroku-kun, please keep an eye on this.  Keep those two idiots from following me.  I’ll be back.”

Before their unbelieving eyes the taijiya jogged across the open field, towards the huge iron-wood gates and rang the gong.  The side door actually opened to allow her entry.  But before the hanyou and youkai could take advantage of the opening they found themselves paralyzed by two sutras slapped on their backs.

“Sorry InuYasha, Kouga.  Sango can do this best without any interference from you two.”  He spoke cheerfully, bright violet eyes daring Kikyo to remove the binding sutras.  She merely glared at the houshi and settled down to wait.

Miroku heaved a silent sigh of relief as he too settled down to wait.  He really hoped Sesshoumaru was in a good mood.

~o~  

Sango blinked and took in the quiet elegance of the courtyard with its ponds and fruit trees and vines.  Her feet kept her close behind the guard up the steps to the entryway.  She had not expected her direct approach to work.  But then again Sesshoumaru had gotten used to her and Miroku inquiring about Kagome-chans health and well-being.

“This way.”  An elderly female tanuki spoke before guiding the taijiya to a public area furnished for hosting small parties.  “Wait here.  Sesshoumaru-sama will be with you shortly.”  As she move to leave Sango called out.

“Wait!”  The tanuki hesitated.  “Have you seen Kagome?  She is a ningen miko, black hair, blue eyes, very friendly?”

The tanuki blinked.  “I have seen Kagome-sama but it is best you speak with Sesshoumaru-sama about her.  But I can tell you she is in good health and happy.”

Sango vibrated with tension but nodded and settled to wait.

~o~  

Sesshoumaru sighed as he reluctantly loosened his embrace on Kagome.  Sensing his reluctance the small form wriggled until she was tucked under his arm once more pressing her face into the material of his haori.

“The taijiya is here.  Sumiko has shown her into a public room.”

Kagome settled onto her knees before him and brushed a chaste kiss against his lips.  Blue eyes met gold squarely.  “Then let us see her together.  I am not ashamed of what I am, or what we share and mean to each other.

“Sango and Miroku will understand and accept.  I don’t care about what InuYasha feels since he made his choice long ago.  All I ask is that you do not kill Kouga permanently, his pack and Ayame need him.”

Sesshoumaru tilted his head to one side and smirked.  “That can be easily arranged.”  His usual cool mask was donned.  “Then let us go see your friend.”

~o~  

Sango stiffened and turned when she heard the shoji screens slide.  In stepped the familiar white-clad form of Sesshoumaru.  Behind him was a petite female with waist-long wavy black hair clad in a navy blue kimono embroidered with silver crescent moons.

“Sango-chan!”

“Kagome-chan?”  Sango did not hesitate to step up and hug her friend.  “What happened to you?  Is this part of your change?”

Brown eyes studied the shorter more fragile-looking female.  Kagome looked like a youkai with her pointed ears, pointy fangs, blue slit-pupil eyes, narrow pink cheek stripes, and delicate clawed fingertips.  As she turned Sango could see the fang marks at the base of her neck where it met her right shoulder.  A mating mark.

Sango glared at Sesshoumaru.  “If you forced her--.”

“No Sango-chan!  I wanted this.”  Kagome blushed delicately and fidgeted before blue eyes begged for understanding.  “I want what I have with Sesshoumaru.”

Sango frowned.  “Kagome, if you want a youkai mate you can find one who can love you and treat you as you deserve!  You don’t have to accept a proposal from the first male you find.”

Sesshoumaru growled and Kagome giggled.

“You are mistaken Sango-chan.  Our courtship as it were took place while I was changing.  When Sesshoumaru visited he shared parts of his memories and beliefs with me.  I didn’t know it was him at the time but what I saw and felt… He is a good male and far more honorable and dependable than InuYasha ever would be.  I trust him.”  She giggled wickedly.  “I might have been seduced but I was not coerced into anything against my will.”

Sango blushed faintly and glanced at Sesshoumaru who was looking away pointedly.  “All right Kagome-chan, but what about your changing?  Why did it start?  Why didn’t you tell us anything?”

Kagome hesitated before speaking in a rush.  “I didn’t want to make anyone worry… Oh Sango, the Shikon never vanished after I made that wish!  It returned to my body.”  Kagome touched her side where the relic had been once torn out.

“What?”  Then understanding dawned.  “Your growing powers.  The youkai were being drawn in so you set up the barriers.”

“Hai.”  Kagome admitted softly.  “I did not understand at first.  I dreamt strange dreams, voices urging me on…  It was frightening when my powers started surging so much it was practically destroying my body; I started coughing blood and got bruises from the internal bleeding.  No one could do anything… I had to accept the Call to Change so I left.  I followed my instincts to the mountains where I found the cave and I slept.”

Then Sesshoumaru took up the thread.  “This Sesshoumaru followed the power trail to a cave and found a cocoon that carried the mikos scent but glowed with reiki and youki.  It was unclear what had happened, was the miko prey to some spider or moth youkai or something else.  There was no fear scent, no traces of other youkai.  It was soothing and intriguing.  After several visits the energies healed an old wound.”  He held up his left hand pointedly.  It was his own with claws and red stripes that matched the ones on his right wrist.  Sesshoumaru had lost the limb he was born with in battle with InuYasha, in their fathers tomb.  “It was a curiosity when the mikos scent within the cocoon started to change.  Nothing was certain until after the cocoon broke and Kagome emerged as she now is. Inu-youkai.”

“I knew I was changing but into what I didn’t know until the end.  I like what I am now.  I like what I have here.  Sesshoumaru is my mate and he has asked me to be his Lady.”

Sango was perplexed.  “I thought mating bonds are the youkai equivalent of marriage.”

“You are correct taijiya.  Kagome is this Sesshoumarus mate but to be Lady of the Western Lands there is a separate ritual to bind Kagome with the Land.”

“Is this a public thing?”

“No.  It is a private matter.  Kagome will be presented to the Cardinal Courts sometime after the next full moon.”

Sango nodded agreeably and hugged her heart sister.  “Congratulations Kagome-chan.  I still want you to be god-mother to my children with Miroku.”

Kagome smiled gently.  “Of course Sango-chan.”  Then her expression brightened.  “But we have other things to catch up on.  Tell me, how is Kaede-baa-san, and…”

~o~  

The group outside the gates was tense.  In the half-hour waiting Miroku had relented and released the two males from the paralysis sutras.  The two had immediately resumed their assault on the walls.  When it failed to produce results they settled down near Kikyo and Miroku and proceeded to sulk.

Kouga was the first to perk up.  Then InuYasha.  Then the gate opened to reveal a cheery-looking Sango carrying a canvas saddlebag.  Everyone was practically vibrating by the time the taijiya reached them.

“Well?”  The two males growled in unison.

“Well what?”  Sango responded blandly.

“Kagome!”  Kouga exploded first.  “Where is my female?!”

Sango smirked.  “Kagome is not your female.  If anything she is Sesshoumarus seeing as she is mated to him.”

Everyone recoiled at that explosive news.

“WHAT?!”  “I’m gonna kill that bastard!”  “You let her stay with the bastard?!”  “Kagome is my female!”  “He’s probably threatened her though I don’t see why he’d mate with a weak ningen since he hates all hanyous.”  And so on.

Sango did not say anything.  She merely grinned and waited for them to finish venting before she spoke.  “As I was saying, Kagome is mated to Sesshoumaru and she is very happy about it.  He treats her with honor and does not lie or make false claims to keep her affections.”  InuYasha flinched at that pointed dig.  “Besides, I saw the marks on her neck, she is his mate.  Sesshoumaru said Kagome is going to be Lady of the Western Lands.”

Kouga perked up.  “He hasn’t bound her yet?  Then there is still time!  I just have to kill him and then she’ll be mine!”

Sango glared at the oblivious ookami.  “If you persist he’ll kill you and Kagome will let him.  She’s changed Kouga.”

Kouga refused to listen.  “She is my female.”

Feeling suddenly tired Sango threw her hands up.  “Fine!  Do what you want to do!  I don’t care what you do.  I’m just going to stay until after the ritual so I can take your corpse to your pack when Sesshoumaru is through with you.”

“We’ll wait here.”  Kouga announced.  “The primary ley-node is less than a hundred feet away.”

“How do you know Sesshoumaru-sama will not raise some kind of barrier to keep us out?”  Miroku inquired neutrally.

Kouga smirked.  “He can’t.  Energy has to flow two ways, in and out of the node for the Bonding to take effect.”

“Why don’t you raise some barriers to keep them out Miroku.”

Miroku frowned.  “Do what you will InuYasha, Kouga.  Sango and I will not aide you even if Sesshoumaru kills you due to your own foolishness.  Besides a daiyoukai like Sesshoumaru would rip down my sutras like it is nothing.”

Sango frowned as she watched the two males prepare themselves for battle.  Kikyo did not look happy at the situation; Her mate was going off to fight for another woman.  Feeling irked Sango voiced the question plaguing her.

“Why are you doing this InuYasha?  You broke all vows of protection to Kagome.  You are mated to Kikyo.  You have no right to interfere in Kagomes life.”

InuYasha looked up from Tetsaiga.  “The bastard is using her as a trophy.  He wants to have her because she used to be Mine.”

Sangos eyes hardened.  “Kagome was never Yours.  You never made any Claim or honored any Vow to her despite how much she wanted you to.”  The taijiya turned to Kouga.  “She is not yours either Kouga-san.  She always refused your Claims on her.  She has welcomed Sesshoumaru-samas suit and is His.  If you interfere in his mating rites he Will kill you.  And frankly I don't think Kagome will bother to ask him to restore you two to life for all the pain and frustration the both of you have caused her.”

Kouga refused to look the taijiya in the eye and spoke as though she never did.  “Mating claims can be broken within the first two moons.  Daiyoukai of high status have other specific rites that need to be followed before the bonding is permanent.  It is usually mating beneath the second full moon on land of significant status, the primary ley-node in the youkais territory.  Today is the second full moon.  As long as we keep the two away from the primary node all night the mating can be broken.”

“But you are missing the point ookami.”  Sango remarked in acid tones.  “Kagome does not want to leave Sesshoumaru.  She is His.  Even if you stop them this time Sesshoumaru will just kill you, mark Kagome again and perform the Bonding.”

“Not if I kill him first.”  InuYasha smirked.

Sango glared.  “I really really hope Sesshoumaru hurts you.  Really bad.  Like cutting off your legs or arms.”  Then she smiled.  “Go.  Try to stop them from solidifying their bond.  I'll enjoy watching you two fail miserably.”

The two males glared and started off.

“You were being particularly vicious Sango-chan.”  Miroku remarked quietly once the youkai and hanyou were out of listening range.

“They deserve everything Sesshoumaru deals out on them.”  Sango smirked at Kikyo.  “You can try to stop him not that your arrows are much good against a daiyoukai.”  Kikyo had lost her miko abilities with her return to flesh-and-blood life.  “The only miko who even managed to inflict any damage on Sesshoumaru is Kagome, and only because she took him by surprise.”

Kikyo glared but could not refute the truth in the taijiyas words.  “You are right,”  She conceded.  “But InuYasha is my husband, my mate, I will not stand by and let him get hurt without trying to do Something.”

“You can try.”

~o~

Kagome frowned as her new senses warned her something was off.  Concerned she secured the ties of the pale green yukata embroidered with pink and white flowers and darker green vines.  Her feet were bare and hair unbounded according to ritual.

“Sesshoumaru?”

“What is it Kagome?”

“I sense something... off.  Not evil like Naraku, but... off.”

“My idiot hanyou brother and the ookami.”

Kagome frowned concerned.  “Why am I feeling this now?  Haven't they been camped outside the gates for the last week or so?”

Sesshoumaru frowned, a faint crease between his eyebrows.  Then amber eyes bled into red.

“The idiots think they can stop our Bonding by preventing us from reaching the Sacred Grove.”  He growled.

“You mean they are in the forest where we have to mate?”

“Hai.”  All traces of amber vanished beneath the red rage.  Then he was brought to the present by a small hand on his forearm.

“Do not worry about them.  I do not care what they hear or smell as long as they do not see me.  Perhaps this will make them understand I am yours and I welcome it.”

Sesshoumaru blinked red fading.  “You will not be embarrassed?”  He remembered what a fuss Kagome had made when they had nearly been caught by several servants in the Manor, or gardeners in the grounds.

“I don't like performing for an audience when I have to see them day after day in the future.  I have no plans of seeing Kouga or InuYasha ever again.  Besides the two of them are so dense and stubborn they probably need to witness what we share.  As long as all they witness is the sounds and scent of you pleasuring me.”

Sesshoumaru smirked.  “That I can assure you.”  His heated eyes scanned her small curvaceous form.  “Your body and all its secrets are mine.”

~o~ 

InuYasha tensed as an unfamiliar energy surged through the area raising the fine hairs on his skin.  Besides him Kouga growled claws out and ready.

“What the fuck was that?”  The ookami cursed.

Miroku standing some distance back frowned and brought out a sutra.  Violet eyes widened as the ink on the paper began to glow purple.

“It looks like someone cast a high level barrier spell.  I am uncertain if we are out or trapped within it.”

InuYasha cursed and darted forward.  And bounced off something invisible.  He snarled and clawed at the invisible barrier that sparked purple and a poisonous green that burned like acid and purification.

“What the fuck is this?”

“Something to keep you away from what does not concern you hanyou.”  A cool chilly baritone responded.

Everyone turned to a familiar white clad form guiding a smaller feminine form clad in a green yukata out of the shadows and into the moonlight.

InuYasha growled when he realized his bastard brother had both arms.  And it was his own by the looks of the markings on the left wrist.  Swiftly he unsheathed Tetsaiga and gaped when the fang failed to transform into its usual battle form.

“What the fuck!?!”

“You are not wielding it in the defense of humanity InuYasha.  You are using it to avenge slights on your pride.”  A familiar feminine voice chided him.  “The fang will not work.  Not until the full moon sets but do not worry; the barrier will protect you and the others from any stray youkai.”  She giggled.  “Not that they would dare enter a tract of land where the Daiyoukais scent and aura is freshly marked.”

“Kagome?”  InuYashas voice was hesitant as he gaped at the black-haired inu-youkai accompanying his much hated brother. 

Her scent and appearance had not changed drastically but the undeniable stamp of her present pure-blood inu-youkai state was undeniable in her pointed ears, delicate fangs, blue slit-pupil eyes, narrow pink cheek stripes, and delicate clawed fingertips.   She turned to the group on the other side of the barrier.  Under the silvery moonlight her black hair took on a blue sheen it never had before.

Then he growled catching enticing aroma of her heat.  She was thoroughly covered in the bastards scent!  “Come here Kagome!  I’ll protect you!”

She shook her head slowly before speaking in more exasperated tones.  “You are an immature pup InuYasha.  You throw away your toys and when someone else comes along and repairs what you discarded you immediately throw a fit.  Not any more.  Sesshoumaru is my mate and it is my duty and pleasure to support him over all others.  If you do not care to accept that I do not care to ever speak to you again.”

InuYasha flinched and growled.  Kagome promised to stay with him.  Always.  “He’s put you under some kind of spell to turn you against me!”

A slim eyebrow arched.  “Only that of pleasure.  And trust me InuYasha any female would be more than happy to be subject to that sort of treatment.”  She leaned into her mates warmth and purred as she felt his lips brush against her cheek and taste her flesh, his heated breath pass over her temple causing tiny tremors to ripple as she imagined how it would feel in other more sensitive places.

Sesshoumaru chuckled as he scented her rising desire.  He ignored the growls from the ookami and the hanyou.  They were minor irritants.  If they persisted after the arrival of dawn they would be eliminated.

“Come Kagome.”  He spoke softly.  “The moon will reach its zenith soon.”

Warm blue eyes met cool gold.  “Hai.”  She smiled more warmly at Miroku and Sango.  “I’m sorry but the barrier will not fall until dawn.  You’ll be bound within it for the night.”

Miroku smirked.  “That’s alright Kagome-sama.  Why don’t you and your mate get going and started on your Bonding.  I can honestly promise you will have at the least an appreciative audience of one.”

And then he was flattened by Sangos Hiraikotsu.

“Sorry about that Sesshoumaru-sama.”  She smiled tentatively at the daiyoukai.  “Sometimes Miroku lets his pervertedness get the better of him.”

To everyones shock the Western Lord smirked.  “Why should I be offended taijiya?  As long as he doesn’t gaze upon what is solely mine it does not bother me to have witnesses to my Claiming.”  He crooked a finger under Kagomes chin, tilting her face up for a deep and undeniably intimate kiss that left her trembling, flushed, and whimpering for more.  And no one could claim that he was unaffected; he was breathing harder than normal and red tinged amber eyes.

Kouga growled and threw himself again the barrier, trying to pursue the couple who had vanished between the dense shadows of the forest.  He screamed as the youki and reiki worked in tandem to penetrate and damage his body.

Miroku glanced at the ookami and was certain the damage would heal.  Slowly he smiled as he settled down against the base of a tree.

“Come Sango.  Sit down with me.”

Sango blushed and glanced in the direction Kagome and Sesshoumaru had gone.

“Shouldn’t we move a little away.  To give them their privacy?”

“Perhaps in an hour or so.  I am curious to know what exactly is the after effect of a Bonding newly made.  Mating marks are not uncommon, but Bonding is only practiced by the ruling clans and daiyoukais.  Very little is known about it.”  He looked up at his wife.  “Besides, you did not tell me of Kagomes new body.”

Sango blushed guiltily.  “I didn’t want to tell you with InuYasha and Kouga around.  Now it does not matter.”

“Does Kagome-sama still have her miko powers?  Or have they vanished?”  Miroku wanted to know.  “Do you know why she underwent this Change?”

Sangos expression became more solemn.  “Oh Miroku, we have been such bad friends.  Kagome-chan was suffering for weeks if not months before she left.”

Everyone, including the two trying to find a break in the barrier, stopped and looked at the taijiya.

“What do you mean Sango?”

“The Shikon never vanished after Kagome wished Kikyo back to life.”

“WHAT?!”  Was the unified shrieked response.

“Where is it?”  InuYasha growled.  Could he still…?

Sango glared at him.  “Back with its rightful Guardian.  It is within Kagome-chan.”  She turned to Miroku.  “The power was building, the Jewel was forcing a Change on her, so she could protect it properly.  Kagome-chan said a voice urged her to go to the mountains, the cave where we found her.  Sesshoumaru said he was attracted almost drawn by the pulse of power.”

Miroku blinked.  “He knew of Kagome-samas condition before any of us who lived in the village.  He was the only one who could cross the barrier in the cave.  The Shikon might have drawn him as a suitable protector and mate for its Guardian.”  The houshi ignored the hanyous growls.  “After InuYasha repudiated Kagome by choosing Kikyo it probably decided the best way to be safe is to make its Guardian stronger, to change Kagome into a youkai.”

“Sesshoumaru said the cocoon in the cave had both reiki and youki energies.  He spent several hours every week in the cave.  The scent didn’t change until several weeks after.”

“The Shikon or whatever Powers responsible for Kagome-samas change probably used Sesshoumaru, an inu-youkai as the template since he was the suitable male drawn in.”  Miroku theorized out loud.

Kouga growled.  “Kagome is my female.”  But his voice no longer had the brash relentless confidence.  Not with what his nose was telling him.

Sango smirked.  “Sure Kouga.  Keep telling yourself that.  Keep telling yourself that when Kagome gives birth to Sesshoumarus third pup.”

There was an interlude of tense quiet before InuYasha and Kouga began to growl.  Their sensitive noses caught traces of a scent the humans didn’t.  The scent of feminine musk and arousal, a heady fragrance laced with pheromones.

Kouga howled and tried to charge the barrier with his damaged body.  Miroku was forced to use a paralyzing sutra on the ookami.

InuYashas eyes were bleeding into red as his brothers musk began to interlace with the more delicate feminine fragrance.

At this point in time even the humans witnessed what was happening just out of visual range.

“Ma-ru!  For Kamis sake stop teasing me!”  A demanding growl.  Then a more encouraging purr.  “Oh yes.  Ohhhh yesss.  That is purrrfect!  Don’t you dare stop.”  Then a soft breathy cry of feminine release forming the syllables of the daiyoukais name. 

~o~

Sesshoumaru smiled, a slow sensual smile as he gazed down on the panting nude form of his lover, his mate.  “Five minutes Kagome.  Pay up.”

Kagome made a sound of feminine disgruntlement.  “I don’t know why I even bother making these bets with you.  You can make me come with your voice in ten minutes so why do I think I can resist your hands and mouth for five minutes.”  There was no real heat in her voice.

He laughed, a warm rich sound.  “Then why do you make and win similar wagers with me koi?”

“Because you give me everything I need.  Quiet, companionship, understanding.  You do not deny me or put me on a pedestal.  You see Kagome and I want to give you everything you have denied yourself for so long.”

“You already have koi, you already have.”

“I want to give you more Maru.  I want you to pup me.”

There was a pause of pin drop silence.

“Kagome...”  There was hesitancy in the Western Lords voice, something never witnessed before.  “We discussed this--.”

“I do not care of rational discussions.  I know you want to be a father, something you denied yourself for so long.  It is something you deny yourself out of some need to protect me; but the truth is what I want as well, a family of our own.  Our pack.  Rin is a wonderful girl but she will grow and leave just like Shippo has.”  A soft laugh.  “I want to become a mother.  When I was in school I didn’t have any great ambitions, I didn’t want to be a doctor or a scientist or get some high paying job.  I just wanted an ordinary office job, to get married and have kids like my mother. 

“I never planned on falling down a well into the past and getting caught up on some grandiose quest against an Evil Doer.  I never planned on getting trapped in the past and away from Kaa-san, Souta, and Jiijii.  I never expected all that has happened but you know what Maru?  I don’t regret because being trapped gave me you. 

“You understand the burden of duty, honor, and responsibility; you listen without judgment; you do not speak falsehoods out of some desire to protect me; you believe me capable of shouldering my own burdens.  In your eyes I am a mature capable female who is capable of making her own decisions.  So listen Sesshoumaru-sama… This Kagome wishes to become the mother of your heirs.  She would welcome the honor and pleasure of bearing and raising your pups.  She does not see any point in waiting, not when she knows you so well, heart mind and soul.  So what say you my Lord?

His voice was hesitant before it grew firm.  “This Sesshoumaru says yes.”

~o~

And then there were the sounds of passion.  Soft sighs, moans, whimpers along with more demanding snarls and cries.  Demanding words, vocal encouragement, soft pleas.  Words of love, words of passion, words of commitment. 

The aroma and building power was strong enough to be felt by the ningens in the clearing. 

And then it broke loose like a tidal wave. 

It was so intense it manifested in a shimmer, a vibration in the air that spilled out and surged out and away from the couple even as Kagome cried out in release and Sesshoumaru snarled his satisfaction.

Before their very eyes of the trapped group, fragile shoots erupted from the grass and matured rapidly to bud and bloom tiny star-like white flowers that quickly died and crumbled away to reveal tiny red berry-like clusters.

“Kami-sama…”  The word was a hushed benediction from Miroku.  “The land is responding to them, it is blooming… ripening.”

Kougas voice was hoarse, oddly strained.  “Kagome is fertile.  She asked him to pup her.  It has amplified the Bonding.”  A moment of silence.  “I have never heard of a youkai conceived during a Bonding.”

Sangos eyes widened with understanding.  “The energy potential…”

“Is exponential.  They are drawing on powers within them and the land.  Their pup will probably have some form of elemental affinity.”

With that silence fell over the group.

Then InuYasha spoke roughly.  “Let’s move.  The stench is getting stronger.  Soon even your weak human noses will not be able to ignore it.”

Sango opened her mouth then shut it.  She didn’t need to rub salt into the hanyous wounds.  Besides with his hearing and nose there was no way he could escape the reality of the situation.  So she merely stood up cuddling Kilala who had curled up into a small ball of fluff.

Miroku picked up the saddle bags and followed the hanyou away from the couple, the sounds of pleasure and encouragement.  Miroku did not protest as InuYasha tested the perimeter to find the edge of the barrier before agreeing to set up camp in the smaller clearing.  He merely settled down with Sango at the base of a tree.  Kikyo found a niche a few feet away and set up her bedroll. 

Just before he drifted into sleep he wondered how much sleep InuYasha and Kouga would get tonight.  Even though Miroku couldn’t hear or smell anything he knew the hanyou and the ookami were not so lucky with their enhanced senses. 

 

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

TBC…

 


	4. Closures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking old ties and Happily Ever Afters.

At dawn the subdued hanyou and ookami roused.  They hadn’t slept a wink all night, their enhanced senses made it impossible to ignore what occurred less than two hundred feet away.  Their actions woke the rest of their party.

Miroku frowned as he quickly rose and crossed the clearing to test the barrier.  “The barrier is gone.”

“The bastard is coming this way.”  InuYasha announced gruffly.  His hand clenched on the hilt of Tetsaiga.  He wanted so badly to draw the fang, to hack and slash and draw blood, to kill the bastard.  The only thing restraining him was the knowledge that if he did Kagome would forever hate him.

And then the couple emerged from the dapple shadowed forest.  The scent of their mating was still on them, but reduced; they had bathed since their last coupling.

Sango blushed; she couldn’t understand how Sesshoumaru could maintain such an emotionless façade, especially after what they had heard.  She looked at Kagome; she was nestled into her mates side, the white pelt usually on the daiyoukais shoulder was wrapped around her.

Both of their attires were crushed and wrinkled but it did not detract from the picture they made.  She was almost glowing, radiant with contentment and pleasure.  He was stern, protective and possessive all in one; but she welcomed his actions and ignored his warning growls towards the two intruding males.

Whenever InuYasha acted in a similar fashion towards Kouga in their Shard hunting days Kagome had yelled at the hanyou about his rude behavior.  But instead of yelling at Sesshoumaru both Kouga and InuYasha saw her actually purring and nuzzling her face into the Western Lords side.  Her actions were reciprocated by her mate who nuzzled the top of her head, inhaling deeply to catch the fragrance of her hair and rinses.  She tilted her head up and brushed her lips against the underside of his jaw; a reassuring gesture before she turned to her old friends.

“Kouga, forget about what you imagine you want.  Do your duty to your tribe and mate with Ayame.  There can never be anyone else for me.”  A small toss of her head revealed a navy blue crescent on her forehead, a crest that matched the one on her mates brow, a mark indicating her new status as the Lady of the Western Lands.  Her soft eyes sharpened dangerously.  “Any male who imagines he can claim me by killing my mate and pack will be the first to die a painful death at my claws.”

Kouga bowed his head and nodded briefly before running off, away from the memories and repudiating words.

Satisfied Kagome turned to InuYasha and made a brief gesture.  InuYasha cried out as the rosary, the subduing necklace about his neck, broke spilling round black beads and white fang shaped beads into the grass.  Kagome had never used it to control the hanyou after InuYasha mated Kikyo but she had not removed it either.  InuYasha had grumbled at first but when Kagome did not use the subduing command he had not pressed her to remove it.

“There is nothing that ties us together InuYasha.  You have made your choices.  I have made mine.  We walk different paths now.”

InuYasha glared at the miko turned inu-youkai. But there was nothing more to say.  He had been the first to make his choice, to break ties.

Kagome glanced at Kikyo, her once incarnation.  “You are nothing to me.  Your soul, as small as it is, is no concern of mine.  Keep your mate away from me and mine and all of us will be the happier for it.”

The older woman flushed but nodded.  There was no malice or ill-intent from Kagome, only well-meant warning.  Kikyo knew Kagome had given up on InuYasha long before she turned inu-youkai, even before Kagome had used the Shikon to bring Kikyo to flesh-and-blood life.  The miko would have given InuYasha higher priority due to their long-standing relationship.  The inu-youkai was now loyal to her mate, their pack, and her trusted allies.  InuYasha and Kikyo did not fall into either of the last two categories.

Then Kagome turned to Miroku and Sango with a warmer smile.  “You do not have to worry about me.  I have a new protector, a mate who treats me with respect and honor, someone who understands Kagome.  Please be happy for me.”

Sango blinked tearily but nodded.  “Hai.  I will visit at least twice a year.  You are my hearts sister.”

“Of course.”  Kagome turned to Miroku.  “Miroku-kun, please look after Sango-chan.  She is strong but even the strongest would welcome a helping hand.”

Miroku bowed his head.  “Of course Kagome-sama.”  He looked at the daiyoukai.  “I hope you will not mind having ningen visitors.  It might be a few years before Sango is certain.  Naraku slaughtered Sangos village and family; she still has concerns for her new family of friends.”

Sesshoumaru inclined his head.  “This Sesshoumaru sees no problems provided a few days notice can be provided.”

Miroku nodded.  “Of course.”

With that the two inu-youkai left the ningens and hanyou in the clearing still charged from the residue of their Bonding.

Sango glanced at Miroku.  “Come on houshi-sama, Kaede will want to know what has happened.  Kilala!”

The neko mononoke growled and transformed into her battle form.  Gracefully Sango mounted and shifted allowing Miroku to sit behind her.  Sango did not need to speak as Kilala leapt in the air and towards the village that would become Edo.  They left behind a trembling hanyou and his concerned mate.

“InuYasha?”  He did not respond.  “Kagome is right.  She is not yours.  You chose me.  Did you truly expect her to remain alone for the rest of her life?”

“Why did she have to choose him?”

Kikyo snorted.  “Don’t be a fool!  You might hate your brother but any female with sense would desire a mate like him.  He is wealthy, powerful and attractive.  Why would Kagome Not like him?”

“He tried to kill her!”  InuYasha shouted.

Kikyo shook her head.  “So did you InuYasha.  He only tried to kill her body.  You and I tried to destroy her heart and soul.”

InuYasha stared blankly at his mate.  “Let it be InuYasha.  She has a mate and you do not get along with him.  If you interfere Sesshoumaru will kill you.”

InuYasha bristled.  “Feh!  I can take him!”

Kikyo raised a brow.  “Tetsaiga did not transform last night.  How do you know Kagome will not duplicate the same feat if you attack her mate?”

The hanyous eyes widened.  “She wouldn’t do that to me!”

“The Kagome you knew was ningen.  This Kagome is inu-youkai.  She owes her first loyalty to her mate, her children, her pack.  You do not fall in any of those categories.”

“But she has the Shikon!”  InuYasha grumbled.

Kikyo glared at her mate.  “That wretched jewel killed me!  If you dare go after it I Will repudiate you!”  The hanyou started.  Rarely had Kikyo ever been so forceful.  “I do not want anything to do with that cursed thing!  It came from Kagomes body so let it be her concern.  Besides Sesshoumaru is one of the few youkai who has no interest in it.  Since she is his mate let him help her protect it.”

InuYasha shifted and considered the matter.  Chase after an elusive dream or hang onto what he had within his grasp?

He said goodbye to his dreams.  Besides his bastard half-brother would rip him to shreds before dissolving the remains with poison if he ever suspected InuYasha was interested in the jewel that rested within his mate.

“All right Kikyo.  Lets go home.”

 

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

 

It wasn’t a fairy tale.  It wasn’t a perfect ending where everyone was happy. 

Kouga eventually took Kagomes advice and mated Ayame.  At times he wondered about what-ifs and dreamed of a miko he had once Claimed as his own.  Then he remembered her cold words, and the frigid power of her mate; deterrents to keep him from acting on his desires.

InuYasha and Kikyo lived the ordinary life Kikyo had so yearned for when she was a miko.  She had not imagined it being so tedious and mundane.  InuYasha had chafed under the restraints of village life.  They found a balance where InuYasha traveled frequently, as a bodyguard for merchants or the occasional daimyo, leaving Kikyo to live the peaceful life of an ordinary village woman.

Sango and Miroku fought often and made up just as frequently.  They raised a large brood of children and formed a free-lance taijiya team based out of Edo Village.  It was many years before Sango forgave InuYasha enough to allow him to join the group on their exterminating excursions.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome had their own tiffs but using her experiences and mothers advice Kagome never allowed the situation to remain unresolved for long.  Unspoken words and imagined slights had poisoned wiser souls and Kagome was determined not to let such things taint her mating bond.  Sesshoumaru had not accepted her ‘modern’ views easily but as time passed both eroded, giving way and shifting to fit.  Sometimes he would wonder if it would be better to have made a political mating for just heirs; and then he would look upon his mate and offspring and come to the same answer.  No, it would have been worse; it would have been cold and lonely, barren of the affection and welcome he found in her body and mind, heart and soul.

 

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

The End.

 


End file.
